


Solo un buen amigo

by Moores



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Other, Star Trek: The Next Generation References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Al final de todo, sin importar que, él siempre sería solo un buen amigo.(01/Jul/2014)





	Solo un buen amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este fic esta ubicado en el comienzo de la pelicula Star Trek: La nueva generación, no posee gran spoiler en realidad, pero vale advertir.

_**Solo un buen amigo.** _

La noticia había corrido como agua sobre un tejado alto. Toda la Flota, toda la galaxia lo sabía. James T. Kirk estaba muerto. No era un secreto para nadie que hubo fiesta y lágrimas por todo el universo ante esa noticia. Viejos amigos lloraron, y viejos enemigos sacaron las botellas de licor para celebrar. Todos, viejos y jóvenes, lamentaron la muerte del mejor capitán de la Flota Estelar. Hasta la Enterprise se sentía triste, cansada. Como una mujer que sabe que su amado no volverá.

Los funerales tuvieron lugar en los cuarteles de la Flota, aunque no había cuerpo que enterrar. Rostros viejos, ancianos, rostros jóvenes, todos se reunieron en una gran sala donde se haría la despedida al capitán. En el ataúd, solo un viejo uniforme proporcionado por la última pareja del capitán Kirk. Uhura llego junto a Scotty, ella no paraba de llorar, y él intentaba consolarla. Chekov y Sulu, junto a la hija de este, tomaron sus lugares en un silencio casi sepulcral. El ya no tan joven Pavel fue de los últimos en ver al capitán con vida… y luego estaban ellos.

El vulcano que se veía severo, distante, entro haciendo un suave eco con sus zapatos. Iba ataviado con una túnica de luto de su hogar, negra de pies a cabeza. Camino sin cambiar su expresión hasta la silla justo delante, frente al ataúd falso. No se molestó en ir a este, sabía que estaba vacío. Le habían informado de todo con lujo de detalle. Todo sobre la muerte de  _Jim._

El segundo, delgado y cansado, entro en la sala. Había llegado de la Tierra hacía pocas horas. Sus ojos, azules y ancianos, observaron a todos y a todo. Viejos amigos, viejos rostros, gente que una vez fue joven y vivió aventuras a su lado. Gente que era su familia, pero gente que ahora se sentía tan distante… y luego estaba él. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, se llamó mal amigo, pero fue con pasos cansados hasta el vulcano.

Los ojos oscuros del vulcano lo miraron. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba herido. Que en lo profundo, que esa parte humana de aquel vulcano, estaba herida por las cosas que habían pasado, por la forma en que  _Jim-boy_ les había dejado atrás. Le ofreció la mano, el vulcano lo miro un poco antes de estrecharla apenas. No lo tomo a mal, sabía bien que los vulcanos tenían manos sensibles.

La ceremonia inicio rápido. El capitán Harriman la inició hablando de la última gran aventura del capitán Kirk, lo enalteció, era el héroe de todos y de todo. Salvo vidas, dando la suya. Pero él no entendía lo que los otros sí… lo que el viejo vulcano y el anciano de ojos cansados si entendían. Salvo vidas dando la suya, y  _murió solo._

El viejo vulcano se levantó, hablo del capitán. Hablo de lo irracional, de lo incomprensible que era para él… pero de lo mucho que pudo admirarle, y que, en el fondo, deseaba que el capitán encontrara, lo que los humanos llamaban, descanso eterno. El anciano también hablo. Conto con aquel tono de cascarrabias que le caracterizaba, como Jim fue un gran hombre, a veces demasiado loco y bobo, pero un gran hombre. No pudo evitar las lágrimas al hablar de lo magnifico que fue conocerle, y lo triste que era que un hombre como él tuviera que irse de ese modo, de aquella forma.

El ataúd fue arrojado al espacio, lo vieron todos, y todos se fueron. Solo los miembros originales del Enterprise se quedaron ahí, se abrazaron, lloraron. Finalmente, uno a uno, se retiraron a dormir, con su propio luto cada uno. Un gran hombre les dejaba, un gran amigo. El vulcano se quedó ahí, viendo por la gran ventana al espacio profundo, donde el ataúd falso de James Kirk ya se había perdido entre el azul oscuro y las estrellas lejanas. Pocos sabían de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre ese vulcano y el difunto capitán, pocos conocían en realidad la historia… el anciano era de esos pocos.

—Spock.

El vulcano volvió la vista. Demasiado humano, como siempre. Aquel rostro delgado deba salir el dolor, la tristeza, y ya no había nadie al otro lado de su mente, no había  _otra parte_ que notara su tristeza y le consolara. Spock estaba solo, el hombre que amaba estaba muerto. Su t'hy'la se había ido y ni siquiera pudo despedirse. El vulcano se llevó las manos tras la espalda, y volvió el cuerpo hacia el anciano, que en realidad no se veía tan viejo como se suponía, pero si se sentía así.

―Doctor McCoy— Saludo. El aludido le sonrió suavemente.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, Spock. Sé que tú y Jim tenían sus altos y bajos, pero… lo lamento tanto…

El vulcano asintió. Leonard McCoy apretó los labios cuando el vulcano dejo de verlo. Volvió aquel rostro hacia la ventana, hacia el espacio. Las estrellas que Jim tanto amaba y que Spock aprendió a amar a lo largo de los años al lado del capitán humano. Ahora las estrellas eran como un vínculo, aunque sonara tonto, uno que le unía con James, donde quiera que este estuviera. Spock suspiro, un suspiro cansado, como de anciano, y de un hombre con el corazón roto. Usualmente Leonard bromearía con eso, golpearía su costado y diría algo gracioso… esta vez no.

Estaba nervioso, y su cuerpo temblaba como una maraca. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sido tan torpe en  _esos_ temas. Pero con el vulcano siempre había sido así, y jamás sabía cómo comportarse. Desde la primera vez que le vio, joven y reservado. Desde que se hablaron por primera vez, no podía evitarlo. Spock era algo que hipnotizaba, que atraía. Tenía un encanto que él mismo desconocía, o que simplemente ignoraba con intención.

Leonard jamás tuvo el valor de decir algo. El vulcano era tan… perfecto que a veces sentía que no merecía algo así. Su primer matrimonio fue un asco, su hija a miles de años luz lejos de él, y él… un viejo gruñón que cada tres por tres le llamaba elfo. Al comienzo, lo hacía porque se ponía nervioso, no encontraba las palabras y decía lo primero que se venía… luego lo decía con cierto cariño, con cierto  _amor._ Pero ya era tarde… Kirk le había ganado. Aquel mujeriego había logrado tener el corazón y la mente de Spock demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Leonard no pudo hacer nada, solo sonreír y alegrarse por ellos.

Alegrarse por ellos mientras sentía como su alma se vaciaba, como su vida se iba de mal en peor. Cada vez más gruñón con todos, cada vez más distante. Su trato con Spock se disfrazó con bromas pesadas, comentarios bruscos, pero con miradas suaves, miradas enamoradas. Siempre entendió a Christine Chapel por años, por toda una vida. La entendió siempre, y por ello no podía juzgarla. Spock tenía ese encanto… y simplemente lo ignoraba.

Pero ese día Leonard se sentía un mal amigo. Acaban de decirle adiós a su viejo compañero, a quien fue un hermano para él, al pobre de  _Jim-boy_  que murió solo y salvando vidas inocentes; y ya estaba ahí, delante del vulcano que había quedado viudo, apretando sus manos y sintiendo las palabras hacerle un nudo. Spock se veía tan perfecto como siempre. Quiso tocar su rostro. Muchas veces en el pasado lo hizo, toco su cuerpo durante revisiones médicas, y luego sentía culpa, envidia.

―Spock― Su voz sonó suave. Camino hasta ponerse a la par del vulcano. Este le miro, sus cejas se arquearon. A Leonard le encantaba cuando se arqueaban. ―, sé que es demasiado reciente la muerte de Jim, pero hay algo que deseo decirte…

―Doctor― El vulcano hablo suave, como siempre, pero un tono triste y ofendido alumbro su voz, el aludido solo pudo callar. ―. Bones… yo  _sé_ que Kirk no está muerto. Él no  _va_ a morir sólo.

Leonard suspiro. No supo si aquello era la humanidad de Spock aferrándose a una esperanza, a algo que no era posible. No supo si era Spock perdiendo la razón, perdiendo su lógica por la muerte de su esposo… Solo supo que aquella fe, aquel amor que el vulcano profesaba a James T. Kirk no iba a ser nunca suyo. Sonrió suavemente. Sus manos se frotaron una a la otra, y volvió la vista al espacio, a la oscuridad tan profunda como la que se creaba dentro de él.

―Supongo que tienes razón, Spock.― Concordó, con su voz sonando un poco más triste, un poco más cansada. Casi brinco cuando sintió la mano del vulcano sobre su hombro. Lo miro, el de sangre verde le miraba a él, una diminuta sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. Una sonrisa que solo iba hacia Leonard, para él, para nadie más.

―Gracias por estar aquí, Bones, es un buen amigo.

Leonard solo sonrió. Al final, solo sería un buen amigo…


End file.
